No Longer Blue
by Theinsanefangirl
Summary: "Something Borrowed Someone Blue" written in Daphne's POV.


**No Longer Blue**

I sat at the bar, listening to the music start playing in the background. It was strange; I figured I'd have more fun at my rehearsal dinner. Of course, that was before I found out about Dr. Crane's feelings for me. Though I told Dr. Crane that my feelings for his brother were nothing more than wedding jitters, I wasn't being entirely truthful. I think I was falling in love with him. It was so frustrating! I didn't want to feel this way! Not when I was engaged to Donny. If it was years back, when I was single and he was single, then I could've dealt with this a lot better. But, that's not how it was. No, I was engaged, and Dr. Crane was married to Mel; it was obvious he had gotten over me.

"Mind if I join you?" Dr. Crane asked.

"Not at all," I replied.

He gave him a soft smile-my bloody heart beat a bit faster- and he took his seat next to me.

It was strange, having him sit right there. It was if we were back at that singles' bar Roz took us too, "The Sure Thing." We were sitting in the same position as the day we met each other after our relationships crumbled. He told me he loved me then, but I thought it was as a friend. Why didn't I realize it sooner?!

"You certainly picked a lovely place for your wedding," he commented.

"Yes. We're getting married in the garden."

"Ah. I bet it'll be perfect." I half-expected to tell me I'd be perfect as well, but he didn't.

There was a silence between us, and I wanted to hold his hand. "I love this song," I finally said.

"Well, where are my manners? Would you like to dance?"

My cheeks flushed slightly. Of course I wanted to dance! "I'd love to." I took his hand, and he whisked me away to the dancefloor.

"It's been a while since we've done this," he said softly.

"Yes, it has." I felt so safe, so whole, in his arms.

"Thanks for dinner. It's been a wonderful evening."

"It's one of those times you just don't want to end." I wanted to keep dancing with him forever. Let time stop, and allow me to be in the arms of the person I loved more than anything. I closed my eyes, dipping my head against his shoulder. Can we stay like this forever?

Then, suddenly, the music stopped, and Dr. Crane and I were forced to break apart.

"Excuse me, sir," Donny spoke up. I didn't even notice him come over. "Mind if I cut in?"

Dr. Crane smiled. "Not at all."

Donny took me in his arms, and we swayed to the music while Dr. Crane began dancing with Mel. I glanced up at him, and to my dismay, he was not looking back at me. He really was over me. I held onto Donny a little bit tighter.

It was about half an hour later when things started to get a little hectic. All of my brothers decided to come into the dance hall, and start a huge ruckus. They were drinking and dancing, and Mum did nothing to stop them. At least Mr. Crane was enjoying himself. Donny and I decided to call it a night and head up into our hotel room.

We were holding hands as we walked, and suddenly, the door to Dr. Crane's room was flung open.

"Donny! Daphne!" Dr. Crane exclaimed.

"Hey, Doc," Donny greeted him. "Things were getting a little too wild for us down there."

"Oh, well, it's just as well. We all have a very big day tomorrow. About that..." He looked at me. "Daphne, can I have a word with you?"

I glanced over at Donny before saying, "All right."

"Yeah, go ahead," Donny told me. "I'm gonna get out of these shoes. See ya in a few minutes." And he went off to our room.

Frasier was standing awkwardly between Dr. Crane and me. Finally he said, "You know, I'll just brave the hordes. See if I can't get a nightcap. Goodnight." And he was off as well.

I stepped into the room, and we were alone.

"So, Daphne," he started to say.

"Yes?" Damn, I must sound like I'm some stupid lovesick teenage girl.

Dr. Crane hesitated for a moment. "Would you like a drink?"

"No, thank you."

"Oh, all right. Anyway, Daphne..."  
"Perhaps an Orangina," I interrupted.

"Oh, maybe I'll join you."

I sat down on one of the ottomans, waiting for him as he went to the minibar to fish out our drinks.

"Funny thing about Orangina," I spoke up. "I never buy it at home, but whenever I go to a hotel with a minibar, it's the first thing I go for." He handed me mine, and I tapped my fingers against the side of it. "Orangina..."

Dr. Crane sat at the other ottoman, and the two of us stared into space, not daring to look at one another.

"Anyway," he finally said. "I was just talking to Frasier about a conversation that you two had."

"Oh, dear," I muttered.

"Now, don't get upset."

I dropped the unopened bottle of Orangina on the floor and jumped off the ottoman. "I specifically asked him not to say anything!" I yelled. "What was he thinking?!"

"No, I'm glad he told me," Dr. Crane replied, following my actions.

I spun around to face him, my face contorted with anger and embarrassment. "Oh, yes!" I yelled sarcastically. "So we can have a big talk about it! That's what you psychiatrists always do! Drag everything out into the open so we can talk through it! No matter how awkward it might be! Well, I just don't see the point!"

"No, Daphne," Dr. Crane said, his eyes soft. "I'm glad he told me... because I love you."

My mouth fell open. I knew he had feelings for me, but I didn't think he still had them. Not since he was with Mel. Hearing it from Frasier was one thing. Hearing it out of Dr. Crane's mouth was another. The way he said it just now... there was no doubt he loved me.

The door flung open, and Mr. Crane came bolting in, his hair a right mess.

"Ah, excuse me," he said, laughing.

"Dad..."

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were in here with Frasier. The boys were playing a game called "William Tell" with the seltzer hose and..." At this moment he finally realized that I was in the room. His eyes lit up, as though he understood what was happening. "Well, anyway, why don't you two go on doing whatever it is you were doing. I'll be downstairs, by the fireplace." He gave us both a soft smile before limping away.

Now that we were alone, I said, "Dr. Crane, you shouldn't say such things." You were married to Mel, and I was engaged. By telling me you love me, you're making me want to drop everything to be with you. And I can't do that!

"It's the truth. Lord knows I have tried to deny it, tried to pretend that I'm over you, but not a day goes by where I haven't thought of you: your smile, your beautiful eyes, what it would be like to hold your hands and ask you the question I never dared ask!"

The door was flung open once more, and Donny came in. He sat down at a small chair next to the door conjoining our rooms, his foot resting on his thigh.

"What's the difference between a blister and a boil?" He asked. "I took my shoe off, and it was like I was growing another anklebone! Doc, you went to med school. Do I lance it or something?"

I stared at the ground, my mind and heart racing at everything, as Dr. Crane went over to inspect Donny.

"I believe the best thing to do would be to soak your foot in tepid water for at least half an hour." Good, that would give us the time to settle things between us.

"Thanks, Doc. What luck!" Donny exclaimed, getting off the chair and opening the door. "Can you imagine a worst thing to happen a day before my wedding?" He laughed, and left the room. Yes, Donny, there are worse things...

"I don't understand. Why didn't you say anything sooner?" I asked Dr. Crane, pacing.

"I wanted to," he said. "The timing never seemed right."

"And the timing's right now?" I yelled. "I'm twelve hours from the altar, and you're on your honeymoon!"

"I would never have gotten married if I thought there was the slightest chance you shared my feelings." Dr. Crane looked at me seriously. "Trust me. Say the word, and I'll leave Mel in a heartbeat."

And, right on cue, another bloody door opened! Please, everyone, welcome Mel!

"Niles?"

"Darling!" I watched Dr. Crane approach her.

Mel had a few brochures in her hands. Probably for their honeymoon. I barely registered what she was saying, but I think she was asking his advice on where to go.

"I think a woman of your exquisite taste can handle this decision," Dr. Crane told her.

Mel looked at me with an amusing smile. "He says that now. Wait til the honeymoon's over." Then, she left back to her own room.

"Don't the doors in this bloody place lock?!" I asked in frustration.

"You get that one, I'll get this one!"

While he locked the other two doors, I locked the door conjoining to my and Donny's room.

Once everything was locked, Dr. Crane approached me once again, with that same serious look in his eyes.

"Daphne. It is not too late for us." Really. "I meant what I said when I said I'd leave her."

"That's crazy!"

"No," he protested, the pain in his voice too obvious for my taste. "No, it's not crazy if you feel the same way I do. But, I need you to tell me. And I can accept it if the answer is "no." How do you feel about me?"

All I could do was stare at Dr. Crane, wanting nothing more than to hold him tightly and never let him go.

Surprise, surprise, the door opened once more!

"Pardon," Simon said, sauntering over to the mini-bar.

"Simon! How did you get in here?!"

"Frasier loaned me his key, in a manner of speaking," Simon chortled. "I have to get some things from the mini-bar," he explained as he started pulling bottles out of the bar. "Don't want to be caught empty handed when last call comes." He stood upright and glance from me to Dr. Crane. "You're not having a last call of your own, are you, Stilts?" Oh, I hate that bloody nickname.

"Of course not!" I yelled.

"Riiiiight. Hey, this isn't the chap whose baby you're having, is it?"

"Excuse me?!" Dr. Crane shouted, turning a bit red in the cheeks.

"I'm not pregnant!" I yelled for what seemed like the 1000th time.

Nigel poked his hand into the room. "Oi, Simon! Peter's gotten sick on the piano, so we've been asked to vacate the bar."

Simon looked at me in disbelief. "Bloody hell, Daphne! Nice place you picked! Well, Daphne won't mind if we help ourselves to the contents of her mini-bar!"

"Right," Nigel nodded. "Give us a hands, lads!"

"Nigel," I warned, and then a horde of people came swarming in. I was about to ready to throw someone off the balcony. "Stephen, Peter, David, Michael, Billy! What are you all doing here?"

Mum came in last, holding a martini in her hand, as she examined the room. "Now, why would we move the party to the Winnebago, there's a perfectly fine room right here?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're not moving your party in here," I snapped.

"Daphne, don't get your blood pressure up! You've got your baby to think of." I was about to yell that I wasn't pregnant when I noticed Dr. Crane slip out onto the balcony. I needed to get away from these people. "Have a drink and relax." I managed to slip underneath Mum's arm and follow Dr. Crane to the balcony.

He was standing, with his hands folding, staring at the beautiful night sky. I stood awkwardly next to him.

"I'm sorry," I told him.

"I must be in love," he said with a slight chuckle. "I don't even mind that you come with them." He sighed. "The stars are out. Night blooming jasmine... of course there's the beautiful girl."

"Dr. Crane, I still haven't answered your question."

"I know, that's why I keep talking. In case I don't get the answer I want, I can at least make this moment last a little longer. Not sure if it's jasmine or orange blossoms... You know a lot of the times."

I couldn't take it anymore. "Oh, for god's sake, Dr. Crane!" I finally yelled, throwing myself at him, and kissing him deeply. It took him a moment to respond, but when he did, he wrapped his arms around me, and it was magical. It was everything I had hoped it would be. There was so much love, so much emotion in our kiss.

When he broke apart, he looked slightly stunned. "I think you can call me 'Niles' now," he said before leaning back in to kiss me again.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds because I put my hands against his chest and shook my head. Tearfully I told him, "I'm sorry. I don't think I can. I do love you, but I can't do this."

He looked so hurt, and my heart broke. "I... I know it'll be difficult, but I can get a divorce, and you can call off the wedding," he said hopefully.

"I can't! Donny's a dear and wonderful man, and I made a promise to him. And Mel! You made more than a promise to her. And we're supposed to forget all that? And for what?" I could feel the tears trying to emerge, but I held them back, not wanting to break down in front of him. "We have no idea how we'd be together. We never even on a date!"

"Daphne... take it from someone who knows: You don't want to spend half of your life thinking about a chance you didn't take."

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. My mind's made up. I think we should say goodnight now." I knew he wanted to say something, but he stayed quiet, for my sake.

He broke the silence: "Goodnight, Daphne."

This was the hardest thing I ever had to do. "Goodnight, Dr. Crane." I looked away from him and walked back into the hotel room, feeling completely and utterly awful.

* * *

Frasier found me outside in the hall, sitting on the floor, wiping my eyes with a piece of tissue.

"Daphne?" He asked softly, sitting next to me.

"I'm an awful person," I cried.

"You talked with Niles."

"Yes. We came clean about everything... and we kissed. But, I can't do it, Dr. Crane. We can't do it. Not to Mel and Donny." I hiccuped. Frasier put his arm around me and held me.

"I know. It's okay, Daphne." He kissed my brow. "You are not horrible. You have brought us so much joy."

I didn't say anything. I stared at the tissue in my hand, that was becoming black with my massacra. "I think I need to get to bed," I said. "I have a big day tomorrow."

"Right." Dr. Crane kissed my brow again before heading off downstairs.

* * *

The next morning I sat in the loo in my wedding dress. Roz and Annie were fixing up my hair, both of them gushing about how beautiful I was. I didn't feel beautiful. I felt so ugly for what I've done to Dr. Crane. I wished there was some way to make it up to him, but there was nothing I can do. We'd have to just take our own steps to mend our broken hearts.

"Daphne, you look gorgeous," Roz said, hugging me. "I know you're nervous. But, you'll have a wonderful life."

"Thank you, Roz," I smiled, though it didn't reach my eyes. "I'll meet you two down there."

"Okay," Annie said. "See you in a bit, Daphne!" She and Roz went off, both giggling about the wedding and everything.

I stared at myself in the mirror, wishing I can see myself as beautiful as Roz and Annie do. I sighed heavily, standing up and heading outside to where the guests were all awaiting me, all awaiting to see Donny and I get married.

I stood by the loo that was near the garden, my mind straying to Dr. Crane. I didn't seem him among the guests. Not that I could blame him, I suppose. I'm not very surprised he didn't show up; it'd be too painful.

"Auntie Daphne?" A small voice asked.

"Audrey," I greeted the four year old, the flower girl with an eyepatch. "Hello."

"You look pretty."

"Why, thank you. And you're looking pretty yourself." I smiled at her.

"Auntie Daphne, you're the saddest bride I've ever seen." The smile melted off my face. If I can't fool her, then... what am I doing here.

"Excuse me, Audrey. I have to pop into the loo. You join the others." I kissed her cheek. Thank you...

I stared at the window in the loo before taking a deep breath and climbing out of it. I couldn't do this, not when I was so deeply and madly in love with Niles Crane.

I figured if he was going to be anywhere, it'd be in the Winnebago. I found it parked not too far from the garden, and I knew that was where I had to be. Taking small steps, I approached the Winnebago's door and knocked swiftly on it.

"Come in," I heard his voice. It was so soft and sad.

I opened the door and stepped inside, holding up my dress so I wouldn't trip.

"Daphne..." He said, getting to his feet and staring at me like I was some sort of goddess.

"I was wondering... if you might be free for a date?"

The smile that graced his features made my heart jump happily.

"Oh, my god, yes!" He cried, rushing over to embrace me. Oh, god, how I loved him.

Though I wasn't against being in his arms until the end of time, I broke the embrace. "There'll be plenty of time for that later!" I started running to the Winnebago's passenger seat. He helped me with my dress. "Let's get this bloody boat moving!"

"What, now?"

"There's about two hundred people back there I'm not too keen on seeing."

"Well, alright, let's go, then," he said giddily, going to the driver's seat. He starts the engine before grabbing his seat belt. "Fasten your seat belt, Daphne."

I smiled at him. "Fasten yours, Niles." The way his named rolled of my tongue... it was if this was meant to be.

He gave me a brilliant smile, put the Winnebago into gear, and we drove off, both of us completely and utterly happy.

**The End**


End file.
